


Dad Battle

by lordnarest



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Growing Old, Growing Up, Jealousy i guess?, Luis/The Dad (FNF), No Dialogue, Oops, Post-Divorce, Sad, Self-Indulgent, Self-Worth Issues, Slight nsfw mentions, Swearing, The Dad (FNF) - Freeform, he loves gf so mcuh, hes havin a crisis lol, i literally cant see luis and the mom being together right now, im writing this at early mroning help, its 5 am and i think this si stupid, mentions of divorce, microphone go brr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordnarest/pseuds/lordnarest
Summary: When Boyfriend successfully defeated his girlfriend's father at his own game, Luis begins to question himself, his abilities and his past as a successful vocalist.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Dad Battle

Luis stood silently at the stage. He panted softly, trying catching his breath after singing that final song against the hip, young man was happily drag his daughter from the auditorium. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as Luis stared at the two in revelation. The twin doors of the auditorium shut behind them as they celebrated their victory, thus leaving the demon dad all in his lonesome. 

He did not expect that. He did not expect to be beaten by some kid with his own songs. Luis thought that this'll be easy— that he'll beat Boyfriend because this was his music, his songs, he knew every single note and how to sing them all properly without issues. Even if Boyfriend lost, he probably would've let him have his daughter anyway. The kid already won his heart over him singing his songs splendidly on his first try.

But Luis didn't expect him go on and wreck him.

  
The man wiped the sweat from his brow. He placed the microphone onto of the stereo, the sensitive head of it letting out a thump! when it picked up the vibrations of being placed down. Luis then placed his back against the stereo, and the slowly slid down into sitting on the cold, wooden floor of the stage. Sulking. 

How could someone so young beat someone like him? Just like that? And on his first goddamn try? Did Boyfriend know he was even dealing with?!

  
Probably.

  
No—wait. Not "probably"—

  
Yes.

  
I mean, Luis has a daughter. His daughter was dating that blue-haired rascal. She most likely had to tell him about his status. How he used to be a huge rockstar...sung songs that grabbed people's ears and gave them a good earworm. He held concerts, met celebrities', had his music on CDs and online streaming sites, experienced rabid fans that wanted every. last. bit. of. him (literally) etc. Luis' ability to sing and produce excellent music made him freakin' FAMOUS. It also made him millions!...and granted him a door way into romance. 

Oh, that memory. That sweet, sweet memory of Luis and his old career as a vocalist. That was years ago, when he was a dumb kid himself. Luis brewed the memorable times of him experiencing fame like all the other musical artists do like his brain were a coffee machine trying to make a hot, new cuppa joe. A smile curled on his face as he silently walked down memory lane as he leaned against the giant stereo. Some good times and some bad...and some he'd rather forget.

Those thoughts only distracted Luis for a second, however. The demon's brain forced him to remember what he was originally brooding about, and once again the demon began sulk.

'How?' is all he could think of. How did he lose to a 20-something year old thinking he could make a living off of rapping? Luis could practically smell the hopes Boyfriend had of being a big rapper, it was written all over him! The demon didn't have much to say about Boyfriend's hopes and dreams...right now, he was more concerned about how did he let himself get tossed by him.

His career of being a rockstar was over. Like Luis remembered, that was years ago—when he was younger. Maybe him being out of it for so long is what made him slip and get beaten by Boyfriend. Maybe...

Maybe quietly considering himself as hot shit when he knew he was going to be battling Boyfriend made him slip. Luis wasn't hot shit anymore. His time passed, now he sits in a million-dollar mansion with a normal-looking daughter and a busty wife that looked as purple—and as freaky— as he did. Luis. Was. Not. Hot. Shit. HE NEVER WAS!—

  
...Did he just think that?

  
"He never was hot shit." Of course, he was! Why else does Luis have a crap ton of dollars in his account? You don't get that much bank by being a wimp!

But he was a wimp today. It's embarrassing to see a used-to-be-famous old person get owned by the youth of the newer generations. Luis sunk even more, his jacket bagging up in the back as he sulked and slid deeper and deeper towards the floor. It felt like the floor was a magnet, and that's all that Luis wanted to be at right now. On the floor.

He belonged on the floor. He was losing it. Ever since the pass of his time, Luis hadn't really tried to make another song because...well, multiple reasons! One of which was the new generations just not liking rock anymore. Youth like Boyfriend are into weird ass rapping and hip-hop nowadays— and Luis doesn't usually specialize in that. It's difficult trying to keep up with trends when you grow older...and he was more used to his usual genre than hip-hop.

'Fresh' was to test out that brand new flavor of music—and surprisingly, it worked out well! People loved it! The title was even accurate to it's existence as well— it was fresh piece of music brought to the table of Luis' discography. Luis would be lying if he said he didn't think it was great...but rapping? Hip-hop? That wasn't him, so he didn't touch that flavor of music again.

Two, he had a family. The birth of Girlfriend was the most important day of his life, and raising her ate up more time for his career. Luis...kind of didn't care. He just wanted to spend time with his beautiful daughter than write songs for a young, rabid audience who's life-blood was rock music. It was also a free pass into taking a break. At least Luis was able to stay away from groupies and college kids that would lift up their shirts and show him their bare breasts in the crowd. 

  
The sudden image of a woman's chest flashed in Luis' mind and he winced slightly. A common response from rabid fans....This is what happens when you deal with rock. 

  
The last reason was the most biggest reason out of them all: his wife.

  
It had been 3 years since he and Mom split. The memory of Luis having trouble trying to decide on what to do made a pit form in his stomach. He remembered how he realized that...he just didn't love Mom anymore. When they got together during the Rock ages, they were wild, happy, and deeply in love. Maybe it was just from him aging, but Luis didn't feel that spark that he had with her when he was younger. Maybe it wasn't even love at all but...basing their relationship on lust that they MISTOOK for love. They were kids anyway, and knowing kids—they like to hop onto relationships and enjoy the hell out of it because it's love!

And you're happy when you're in love. 

Even if you didn't know that what you were experiencing probably wasn't real love at all.

When Luis encountered this issue, it ate him up inside. It made him scared, it made him panic. And he had a family....The demon didn't know how to bring it up to his wife. You can't just go up to your spouse and say "I don't love you anymore" after all the progress you've done with each other. Not after the amount of years you've been married, not even after you have a kid. That's just so...out there, and sudden. Nobody wants to hear that.

When they divorced, it felt even worse on Luis. The anger and heartbreak on his ex-wife's face is permanently burned into his brain. It was like permanent marker on a white board. His sudden lack of love for his wife all because he wouldn't feel that young-love spark he used to feel made him feel like he ruined everything. Luis even does wonder how Girlfriend feels about the situation, as she hadn't really said much. She just accepted it, and now still stays with Luis in the mansion that he owns.

The auditorium felt empty around Luis. It was cold, dead quiet, and the lights from above blinded him from down below. The eerie- yet-painful loneliness he experienced felt familiar to how he feels back at home. It was strange only having two people in the mansion instead of three, and the king sized bed that sits in Luis' room still feels dreadfully empty even to this day.

The brooding of his past made Luis feel his body temperature drop as he felt the wave of sadness wash upon him. It bathed it completely...the cold sorrow of his heartbreaking divorce and the fact that he believes that he has completely lost it when it comes to music consumed him rapidly. He knows that soon things will get better but— right now, it feels like he's starting to hit rock bottom. All of this was happening because—what? He's old?

  
Because he doesn't keep up with the times and prefers his genre that he's more comfortable in than rap?

Because he realized that he's not in his 30s anymore and that his relationship doesn't run of dumb-lust-based young "love" that he and Mom ran on for multiple years?

Because he's now father and preferred to be the father he's supposed to be than make stupid rock music for the youth, like growing adults should do?

  
...Because he's aging by the goddamn minute?

  
Luis stared off into space as he was ingulfed with the many questions, immense sorrow, and the cold, cold loneliness. What was he going to do? How was he going to move pass this? All of this started because he took it too personally on a freakin' 20 year old beating him with his own old songs from his ROCKSTAR AGES! What a stupid old man thing to do! All of this is a domino effect because he was old. Luis was getting old...things change when you grow up—and that's okay...right? All this stuff that had happened was okay? Was i—

Luis' moping was abruptly cut by the loud, ear-piercing pitch. He couldn't help but flinch and immediately cover his ears as his brain caught the terrible noise. He gritted his teeth, shut his eyes tight until the noise settled. What was left escaped his ears and Luis rested his arms. He began to examine his surroundings in search of the noise until he found it not even a minute later. The microphone he placed on top of the stereo was on the ground. It must've rolled over and fell off the ledge. Luis wouldn't be surprised if him treating the stereo as support made the microphone fall over.

Either way, he could stay that it saved him...because that noise was great enough to distract Luis from his mental freak-out. Now, he was more concerned about the well being of his ears. 

  
Staring at the microphone, Luis pondered once more—but this time, nothing negative came about. Instead, he began to think of five important things:

  
Change is okay. Growing up is okay. Sticking with what you're used to and comfortable with is okay. He didn't lose anything. His daughter is happy and she loves him.

  
Luis smiled. Now those thoughts? They put him at ease. It might be temporary distraction but...at least he still has his daughter at the end of the day! Now, that was the truth. 

He was still the rockstar that he used to be. He might be old, but he's still fucking got it. 

**Author's Note:**

> something new, because i have different interests.
> 
> this was written at 4-5 in the morning. so if its not the best— THATS WHY


End file.
